This invention is directed to personal care, and more particularly to skin care products including color cosmetics, which have been found to possess improved skin substantivity characteristics.
Water and wear resistance are vital properties to skin protection products, since contact with water by perspiration and swimming, can destroy the effectiveness of an otherwise beneficial skin care product. Where greater protective qualities, high water resistance, and substantive barrier characteristics, are desired in a skin care product, it is customary in the art to incorporate various organic waxes, organic resins, and organic polymers, into the skin care product in order to achieve these goals.
What has been discovered in accordance with the present invention is that certain silicone based materials can be employed as viable alternatives to the organic waxes, resins, and polymers, customarily used heretofore. Specifically, the silicone based material is a silicone pressure sensitive adhesive.
While the silicone pressure sensitive adhesive is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,410 issued Nov. 10, 1992, which is incorporated herein by reference, the use of the adhesive of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,410 in the manner set forth in accordance with the present invention, has not been previously exploited. Thus, insofar as the U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,410 is concerned, the use of the adhesive therein is described with reference to transdermal drug delivery involving adherence of a drug containing patch to the skin.
There is no suggestion in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,410 that the adhesive compositions described therein would possess utility in the personal care arena.